


Cleaning Games

by ladymacbethsspot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Submissive Erwin Smith, don't even lie, foot stuff, the real truth: there's foot stuff, there it is, you knew someday it would come to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: Canonverse PWP written for the prompt "Needy Erwin" in which Erwin is, in fact, very needy. Sloppy oral and Erwin being a very good boy despite what he may think. There's some foot stuff.





	Cleaning Games

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Tumblr prompt from user @annie-squidward which read, "needy Erwin ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)". 
> 
> I don't know, there was a need.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ladymacbethsspot.tumblr.com/) where I reblog Eruris, garbage, and post occasional writing (that ends up here). I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MmeMacbethsSpot). I guess.

Bent over a sheaf of parchment, Erwin’s quill scratched out swooping, bold strokes, every detail of the report relayed faithfully in lines of practiced script. It was, however, only with half of his attention that he worked, as something flitted in and out of his vision, tickling at the corner of his eye. Flashes of white, constant motion that made it difficult to keep his attention trained on the forms before him. Still, he kept his head held still, his neck proud, his shoulders strictly aligned as he continued his work.

Levi was cleaning his office, he’d been dusting and scrubbing it from top to bottom for hours, even removing the books from Erwin’s shelves and wiping them each down before replacing them in the exact order they’d had. Without needing to look, Erwin knew this. He could tell by the swish of fabric, the tap of boot heels on flagstone, the slosh and clang of a metal bucket of soapy water that staunchly accompanied his Captain’s position at all times.

Erwin did not need to look, but it didn’t mean he didn’t want to.

In fact, he longed for it. He wished nothing more than to throw his quill down, spattering ink over the new, unsullied sheet of parchment before him, to sweep the neat piles of paper off the desk, to stride across the room and lift Levi off his feet, ignoring all protests until he had the man bent over his desk, until their rough lovemaking smeared drying ink with spit and sweat and more and stained the blank parchment beyond all use.

But that was not how this game was played. Erwin knew the rules well: if he looked, he lost. And even more than the endless scenarios of carnal lust that played out in his mind, even more than the endless conquests of his lover he envisioned, even more than anything, he wanted to win.

He wanted to be good. For Levi.

So Erwin worked patiently on his forms as he ached and throbbed and tried with every shred of his attention to ignore the almost-painful tightness his imagination had stirred in his uniform pants and the light footsteps of his lover.

The seconds blurred and bled as they turned to minutes and faded late hours.

Erwin’s thighs rubbed together under the desk as he tried to rearrange his legs into a more comfortable position. He tugged at the fabric near his crotch to relieve some of the warmth that had built and give himself more space as he spread his legs. Without realizing it, his hand brushed over his crotch, the sensation electric, a tight pang of arousal travelling up into his core. He frowned, staring at the papers before him, forcing both hands onto the desk to continue his work.

Levi moved with purpose around the office, re-arranging the furniture to sweep and mop underneath the chairs and couch that had worn grooves into the stone floor.

The game was longer, more difficult than usual, and Erwin could feel his concentration crumbling. One hand stole under the desk. Levi would not know, he reasoned, as he stroked the fabric between his legs, closing his eyes for a moment to savor the pressure. He could write with one hand, he insisted to himself, as his other hand went to work, rubbing him hard through the thick fabric of his uniform, surreptitiously unbuttoning and unzipping his pants when they grew too restrictive.

The last form was the most difficult to complete. His lamp’s wick was failing, but that was a two-handed job and Erwin dared not remove his other shameful hand from where it lay curled around his bare swollen cock, squeezing gently. His quill swooped and scratched, moving slower as he struggled to concentrate on his writing. The impotent, humorless official who would read this paperwork would have no idea how it had been written- with the Commander of the Scouting Regiment’s hand shoved into his pants, stroking his cock, trying desperately not to look as his Captain strung him along further and further. The thought almost made Erwin grin, almost made him look up from his task and chuckle, sharing a laugh with Levi over its absurdity.

But that was not allowed, and Erwin was good.

As good as he could bear to be.  

After what felt like endless centuries of unbearable longing that had squeezed themselves into only a few minutes, Erwin’s tasks were done for the evening. He put his things away- carefully, slowly, with one hand arranging the piles and stowing the ink jar in a drawer. When it closed, signaling the end of their game, Levi stopped cleaning too.

He turned to Erwin, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Are you finished?”

“Yes,” Erwin replied.

“And have you been good?” One thin eyebrow rose, the intensity blazing behind grey eyes making Erwin’s neck flush with heat. “I’ll know if you lie,” Levi added, the casual tone belied by the way his lips twitched, ready to grin or frown but not yet hinting at which they would choose.

“I have-,” Erwin started, pausing as Levi’s eyes narrowed.

“Show me your hands.” Levi commanded, his gaze burning a hole in the desk to where Erwin’s left hand was hidden, still wrapped around the firm shaft of his cock. Obeying, Erwin pulled his hand from under the desk, spreading them to show Levi.

“Hmm.” Levi considered him, something not quite satisfying his exacting standards. “Stand,” Levi ordered.

Erwin stood. He looked down at the desk’s top, at the papers he’d filled in so meticulously, at the undone top of his pants pushed down to reveal tanned skin and golden curls and the flushed arc of his cock jutting up from between his legs. It stood proudly, even as he shrank with shame.

“Tch, you’ve not been good at all.” Levi’s words stung, but Erwin could not protest when the evidence was on clear display.

He had not been good at all.

He had been rather-

_Bad._

The thought burnt him with shame, even as his cock twitched.

“Come here.” Levi pointed to a spot on the floor by his feet, and Erwin crossed the room. “Sit.” He did. “Do you know what your punishment will be?” Levi asked, and Erwin craned his neck back from where he sat on the floor by Levi’s boots, looking up at his small Captain from a viewpoint that made his blood run hot with need. Erwin shook his head, knowing better than to speak now, wondering what Levi’s words would bid him to do and knowing there was nothing he wouldn’t.

“Spread your legs, Erwin,” Levi told him, turning away and leaning down. Getting more comfortable on the floor, and splaying his legs out to either side, Erwin sat, curiously watching Levi tug one boot off before removing his sock. When he was finished, Levi undid the button and fly on his pants. Erwin watched greedily as pale skin was revealed, Levi’s cock lying limp and soft, its uncut head hidden by pink foreskin, a halo of wiry black hair above and around its base. This was a sight he devoured, thinking for a moment that his punishment would not be punishment at all as Levi stepped close, nudging his cock against Erwin’s cheek.

“Suck it, Erwin,” Levi spoke, his hands snapping up to grab at Levi’s hips before pulling back as though burnt when Levi amended them with, “no hands.”

Undeterred, Erwin pressed his nose to the base of Levi’s cock, breathing deep the musk that gathered in coiled hairs while he opened his mouth, tongue flicking where the hair stopped and smooth skin began. He licked down it to its tip, gentle with the flaccid length, letting his tongue roll and curl, coaxing life with each slurping kiss. Popping its head into his mouth, Erwin rolled it over his tongue, feeling its firmness grow as it began to press inside his cheek. He bobbed eagerly on it, thrilling as Levi’s cock filled and grew and pushed deeper into his mouth and throat. Hungry for more he sucked its head, licking salty drops from its tip, urging more out with his tongue and pushing down on Levi’s erection until it scraped the back of his throat.

Pulling back for a moment, looking up to see if Levi approved, Erwin took in the stoic expression and commanding pose his lover had taken, arms still crossed over his chest as he stared down. The only thing that gave away his enjoyment, other than the heat of his cock where Erwin’s lips grazed its surface, was a glimmer of mischief behind grey eyes. Approval enough, Erwin opened his mouth, taking Levi’s cock down as deeply as he could, knowing he was out of practice and it would take a few tries to swallow it all but impatient to please his lover. As he pushed forward, forcing himself onto Levi’s cock, licking its length to ease its passage as he swallowed two-thirds of it on the first try, a pressure on his groin made his head jerk back.

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked, the push on Erwin’s cock increasing, pinning it up against his abdomen.

“Nothing,” Erwin moaned, unable to prevent his hips from moving, from finding the friction he so desperately sought on his cock from the bare foot Levi pressed against it.

“Good,” Levi responded, his arms uncrossing as he took hold of Erwin’s head, guiding it back to do its job. “Be good.”

Erwin sighed, then gasped as Levi’s foot ground onto his cock, a mix of pleasure and pain lighting his groin. His hips came forward to meet it, the strokes of the ball of Levi’s foot rubbing up and down his length. Levi’s toes caught on its head, making him whine and shiver, and were gone just as quick, pressing hard into the base of his cock and crushing his balls beneath layers of fabric. Reeling with waves of arousal, Erwin struggled to complete his task, to please Levi, to be good.

He took Levi’s cock into his mouth again, driving it deep, hungry to taste all of it, to lick his own spit and the salty drops of precum from it as he pulled back off of it, lips wrapping tight around its length. Again and again, he pushed down onto it, filling his mouth, forcing it down his throat, until his eyes watered. Each time reveling in pleasure of his own, in the force of Levi’s foot grinding into his groin, in the rough jerks and tugs and rubbing he found as his hips pushed against it.

It was shameful, and dirty, and Erwin couldn’t help but want more even as the tension in his groin began to pluck with each motion of Levi’s foot over his cock. He knew he couldn’t hold on much longer, he knew he had been a disgrace, but Erwin also knew he had one single chance at redemption. He slurped and sucked on Levi’s cock, deep-throating him between messy licks, worshiping every inch of his length in the ways he knew Levi liked best, desperate to undo his lover.

But Levi had not been waiting, had not been tortured the way he was, and the hours of buildup were too much when Erwin felt toes curl over the head of his cock, rubbing circles against the oversensitive skin. His body jerked, clenching inside, hips rolling as he came in spurts. His orgasm was powerful, and Erwin could barely breathe around Levi’s cock, even as he kept sucking and cumming warm and sticky over Levi’s foot. Even when he was finished the pressure remained, Levi putting more weight on his crotch, making him squirm with over-stimulation until, blessedly, he felt Levi’s body stiffen and tasted the salt and bitter of cum on the back of his tongue.

He swallowed it down, throat working around Levi’s length, thorough in cleaning his lovers body as he eased off his cock. His own passion spent, Erwin spared a brief glance down between them, aroused all over again by the sight of Levi’s bare foot still lying on his softening cock.

“I worked very hard to clean this office of yours today, Erwin.”

Erwin looked up. Levi’s stoic expression had broken, a tinge of color warming his skin.

“And now you’ve gone and dirtied it all over again,” Levi pointed out, flashes of mischief still dancing in otherwise bored-looking grey eyes.

“Do you want me to… clean it?” Erwin ventured, looking back down to see Levi’s cum-streaked toes wiggling in his crotch.

“I do,” Levi answered.

Taking his foot in both hands, Erwin lifted it gently, the pressure leaving his groin making him sigh in relief. He knelt to meet the foot he held, pressing a kiss to the sprinkling of dark hairs on its top. The kisses turned to licks, his task more reward than punishment, as Erwin cradled the Levi’s foot in his hand. So small, so perfectly formed, he kissed each toe, sliding his tongue over and between them, licking his spunk from the crevices it had found. He could not bring himself to find it disgusting or demeaning despite Levi’s words, and instead Erwin hoped his earnest worship would be enough as he turned Levi’s foot, licking the bottoms of his toes each in turn.

Thorough in his ministrations, he held Levi’s heel, cleaning his spunk from every bit of pale skin it had sullied, reminded by each lick over calloused and toughened skin of everything his Captain had given him.

Everything he continued to give- his mind, his body, his loyalty, and his heart.

He finished his kisses, placing one final one to the heel of Levi’s foot, the root of his soul.

No part of this man could be anything less than perfect.

Perfect because it was freely given, because it was more than Erwin ever deserved, and because it was exactly what Erwin needed.


End file.
